Vanilla Fiasco
by Hermione2567
Summary: Cho wants her Vanilla Ice Cream. Can Harry give it to her? For all those Cho Haters and H/Hr Lovers (even though there is no H/Hr..) but it promotes it. And all those Weasley Twin Lovers!


Hello this is just a short humor ficlet written to please Weasley Twin Lovers and Cho Haters.;)  
  
Enjoy! I wrote this is 30 minutes.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Got everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes, we do," Hermione told Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. They were preparing for their 6th year, and getting their necessary school supplies.  
  
"I'll take them inside then," Mrs. Weasley said to them. "And don't you go running off into Knockturn Alley. Be back before it gets too dark dears," she said and walked into the building.  
  
"Let's go check out Fred and George's shop now."Ron said going over to the Wizard Wheeze's.  
  
Ron rushed into the store. Hermione soon followed.  
  
She turned and saw he was not there. She looked around and saw someone that was walking over to him.  
  
"Hello Harry." Cho said to him.  
  
"Hello Cho." Harry said stuttering.  
  
Hermione watched the exchange, and she felt hurt.  
  
Finally Harry looked up and he met her eyes and said, "You go on, I'll be there in a bit." He said waving as Cho led him down the streets.  
  
Hermione stood watching as his arm wrapped around Cho's waist and she stood there, wistfully. She didn't notice that a red head was watching too and was glancing in the direction she was. When she did, she noticed he had a cheeky grin.  
  
"Er.Fred.uh what are you doing.?" Hermione asked as a mischievous look came into his eyes.  
  
"Come Hermione.I've got an idea." Fred said leading her inside. "Oy George, we've got something."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"So how's your summer, been?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry who was looking in the Quidditch Shop, and didn't hear.  
  
"Harry.?" Cho asked when she didn't get a reply.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"What." he said clearly vexed.  
  
"." she looked hurt.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"I'm getting hungry.look what's that weird lady in that feather hat selling?"  
  
"Let's see." Harry said and they made their way over to the woman.  
  
"Hello dears! Would you like some ice cream!" the woman said batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Sure. Please Harry!"  
  
"Why not! Now I remember. Vanilla isn't it. You love Vanilla. You won't eat anything BUT Vanilla," he said to her. "All right a Vanilla Ice Cream," he said to the woman.  
  
The woman smiled at him, making him wonder. "Do I know you?."  
  
"Of course not dear!? Whatever made you think that?!"  
  
"You look familiar." he said trailing off.  
  
"Well here's your ice cream dear eat up!" the woman said handing a container to Cho.  
  
"Thanks," she said to Harry. "Looks really nice."  
  
Harry watched as she dipped her spoon and took some into her mouth. But was surprised when it came back out. She sputtered.  
  
"I ASKED FOR VANILLA!"  
  
"I gave you Vanilla dear," the red haired woman said.  
  
"This is CHOCOLATE!"  
  
"Really.are you sure? Well then let me give you another." the woman said and brought out another.  
  
Cho tried it again but spit it out once more. "THIS IS STRAWBERRY!"  
  
The woman gave her another cup after another. "THIS IS MINT!" "THIS IS ORANGE" "THIS IS LIME" "THIS IS ." she didn't continue but made a face.  
  
"That would be the boogey flavored one dear." The woman spoke. But however it wasn't a woman voice but more of a man's.  
  
Cho stood agape. Harry looked confused.  
  
Soon a red head, who Harry knew as Fred came along. "Welcome one and all to the display! Thanks you George, for that great testing. And thank you Miss Chang for being or Guinea pig."  
  
"George.?" Harry asked trying not to laugh but Cho saw this and got even madder!  
  
"What is this?" Cho said and gasped when the woman or so she thought turned back into George or an exact replica of Fred.  
  
"Wizard Wheeze's Every Flavor Ice Cream.15 Sickles a carton!" he announced to the crowd.  
  
Hermione and Ron soon came around from the other side laughing. Harry was being clapped on the back by Fred and George and he was laughing too. "This is one of your greatest inventions ever!"  
  
Meanwhile Cho made herself a cup and was testing the flavors. She wanted to get Vanilla. But never did and she kept eating until she was finished. "But what about my Vanilla?"  
  
"Oh yes, didn't I tell you dear! This is Wizard Wheeze's Every Flavor Ice Cream .except Vanilla." he said pointing to the cup she was holding which bore the name.  
  
**********************  
  
Hope you all liked it. Leave a review sometime. This was just meant to be a short humor thing that popped in my mind. So there will be no update. 


End file.
